Demon Love
by Hate-Kill
Summary: When Sakura stays at Temari's house, can Gaara sort out his feelings...Feelings he never thought exsited.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you coming tonight Sakura?"

"Yeah sure." Sakura sounded not to sure.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to come? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." "of course I want to go to your house Temari, besides it's been awhile since the two of us spent time together. Anyway, what are best friends for right?" Alright, let's go." Sakura was still a little unsure because she hated her brother Gaara, Kankuro was okay. Every since he nearly killed her, she felt uncomfortable around the infamous psychotic Gaara of the Desert.

"Ok we're here."

"…."

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!?"

"Oh, sorry, just really into thought."

"Listen, don't worry about Gaara. He seems means but behind that mask of his, he's a softie when it comes to family. You're family. Ok, maybe not a softie but he has his own way of showing love…I guess."

"I know, it's just I'm just uncomfortable-," A lound thundering sound was heard coming from inside the house. It sounded like a sand storm. Temari and Sakura ran straight into the house only to find Gaara suffocating a surprised Kankuro. Temari screamed at her younger brother. "Gaara, what are you doing!?" All Sakura could do was get lost in her thoughts.

"_I thought he changed. Am I going to make things worse for him?"_

"Sakura! Help me!"

Gaara had already released Kankuro and fell unconscious. Sakura helped Temari pick up Gaara went to his room, and put him on the bed. They went to check on Kankuro who was now picking himself of the floor.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"How can you not know?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"You telling me he was about to kill you for nothing."

"…."

"Well."

"I just don't know what happened!"

"Fine, Sakura we're not going to let this ruin our time together. Kankuro, will you check up on Gaara.

"What!"

"Yes, you heard me."

"How long is Sakura staying?"

"Forever."

"What!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you coming tonight Sakura?"

"Yeah sure." Sakura sounded not to sure.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to come? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." "of course I want to go to your house Temari, besides it's been awhile since the two of us spent time together. Anyway, what are best friends for right?" Alright, let's go." Sakura was still a little unsure because she hated her brother Gaara, Kankuro was okay. Every since he nearly killed her, she felt uncomfortable around the infamous psychotic Gaara of the Desert.

"Ok we're here."

"…."

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!?"

"Oh, sorry, just really into thought."

"Listen, don't worry about Gaara. He seems means but behind that mask of his, he's a softie when it comes to family. You're family. Ok, maybe not a softie but he has his own way of showing love…I guess."

"I know, it's just I'm just uncomfortable-," A lound thundering sound was heard coming from inside the house. It sounded like a sand storm. Temari and Sakura ran straight into the house only to find Gaara suffocating a surprised Kankuro. Temari screamed at her younger brother. "Gaara, what are you doing!?" All Sakura could do was get lost in her thoughts.

"_I thought he changed. Am I going to make things worse for him?"_

"Sakura! Help me!"

Gaara had already released Kankuro and fell unconscious. Sakura helped Temari pick up Gaara went to his room, and put him on the bed. They went to check on Kankuro who was now picking himself of the floor.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"How can you not know?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"You telling me he was about to kill you for nothing."

"…."

"Well."

"I just don't know what happened!"

"Fine, Sakura we're not going to let this ruin our time together. Kankuro, will you check up on Gaara.

"What!"

"Yes, you heard me."

"How long is Sakura staying?"

"Forever."

"What!!!"

"You shouldn't kid Temari. It could get you into trouble."

"Whatever. Sakura, you wanna head over to the Village Shoppe tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Great. Let's go up to my room, shall we?"

"Uhuh."

"Is Gaara going to be O.K.?"

"Yeah. He should be alright. You're really worried about him aren't you?"

"What? No. I just…uh…uh...um…wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt."

"Oh. Well, here we are. Home sweet room."

"Temari. Do you think Gaara hates me?"

"Yes. Cause he hates everybody. Ya just gotta live with it. It'll be O.K. though."

"Sure. Wow! You're room looks fantastic. It's improved since I've been over here."

"I did a little rearranging. So you like it?"

"I love it. Awww. You even put a bed in here for me. How sweet."

"Well, I could let you sleep on the floor."

"Haha. Very funny." Sakura ran and jumped on the bed and threw a pillow at Temari. That started a war of pillow fight.

Sakura awoke and adjusted her eyes to the bright sun glistening through the curtains. She had thrown the covers off of her last night cause it got so hot. She couldn't understand how Temari could live in this heated weather. She bathe, got dressed, and brushed her teeth all in five minutes. That was something most girls couldn't do. She learned to do all her necessities fast because sometimes she had important missions that had to be compromised immediately and need not be wasted on such tribal things. Slowly walking down the hall, from the lack of sleep, she bumped right into something. It was soft but not too firm.

"Excuse me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She sat up and rubbed her forehead. When she looked up, she nearly fainted.

"Gaara. I didn't mean to. I swear." All he did was extend a hand toward her.

"Thanks. Sorry." You could see the redness rising in her cheeks. He walked past her not saying a word.

"Thank the Heavens. I thought he was going to kill me." Feeling a happiness snake through her heart, she ran downstairs and sat down on the sofa.

"You alright?"

"Huh?"

"Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine."

"So you wanna get going."

"Yep."

"Kankuro! Gaara! I'll be back later!"

"I didn't think you had such a loud mouth."

"What about that forehead of yours."

"Don't hate appreciate. But first you need to lift and separate."


End file.
